Everglade
Everglade is the Infinity's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Everglade is a humanoid plant like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. Everglade is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. When visible, the Infinity appears on his chest. Transformation Sequence A redish purple ball of energy travels diagonally, top left to bottom right across the screen. The ball explodes into green light when it reaches the bottom right corner. The Infinity glows green and vines shoot out of the face plate, then wrap around Bryce's arm, and continue this way until they cover his head. He grabs his head and swings it down then rapidly back up, his face shifted to look like Everglade's. Red and yellow thorns sprout from Everglade's head and shoulders while he spins. He stops and flexes his arms downward. The scene is engulfed in green light, ending the sequence. History In Infinite Powers, Everglade was selected by the Infinity as Bryce's first alien. He didn't really do anything except show up... He was the only alien use in this episode In Hunted, Everglade was used to fight off the bounty hunters, Tetrax Shard, Six-six, and Kraab. In Secret Revealed, Everglade was used to fight off Vulkanus, but quickly was replaced by Big Chill when things didn't go well. In Face to Face... Sort of, he was used to fight Vulkanus and Six-six. In The Father, Everglade was first used by the OmniBot to fight Big Chill, then by Bryce to fight Humungousaur. In Kevin 11, Everglade was used to fight Vulkanus at the very beginning of the episode. He was then later selected to fight Kevin, but Diamondhead was gotten instead. In The Alliance, Everglade was briefly used to fight Zombozo and his gang (The Circus Freaks and Vulkanus) In Secrets Part: 2, Everglade was accidentally selected when Bryce wanted to fight Vilgax with Diamondhead. In Framed, Everglade was first used by Kevin to pose as Bryce robbing a bank and then later he was used by Bryce to fight Kevin who was morphed into Diamondhead. In Back With a Vengeance, Everglade fought off Vilgax and Kevin with the help of Gwen Tennyson. In Change of Plans, Everglade was used to fight Hex alongside Kevin who is no longer a villain. In Charmed, I'm Sure, Everglade was only shown briefly before going Ultimate. Powers and Abilities Everglade has the ability to ignite methane in his palms to project fire. His methane is strong enough to knock a human unconsious. Everglade is able to emit a methane which causes plants to grow over enemies, channel his flames into a concentrated fireball, tunnel underground and burst in a coating of flames, and launch a concentrated, straight beam of fire. Everlgade can reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detatched limb. Due to his plant-like composition, he is also capable of regenerating at a quick pace. Everglade has superhuman strength, able to fist fight Vilgax. He was able to walk straight through an iron bar in his holding cell. Weaknesses If he is continously cut, it'll prevent him from regenerating. He can be frozen, though he can thaw out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. Everglade cannot control weeds. His swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. Appearances *''Infinite Powers'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' *''Secret Revealed'' *''Face to Face... Sort of'' *''The Father'' (2x) (Bryce and the Omnibot) *''Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Secrets Part: 2'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) *''Framed, (2x) (Kevin and Bryce) *Back With a Vengeance'' *''Change of Plans'' *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' (cameo) Gallery BBO Everglade.png Trivia *Everglade is one of Bryce's favorite aliens. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes